darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
818
Charles puts the finishing touches to Quentin's portrait. Synopsis : Collinwood in the year 1897. The night is almost over and Barnabas still lies chained in his coffin, prisoner of the Count Petofi. During the hours of darkness Barnabas has pitted his powers against Petofi's, but to no avail. Petofi has destroyed his hold over Beth Chavez, by showing her a vision of a dreadful future that awaits her, if she should ever come to Barnabas Collins again. Beth flees from Barnabas's coffin in fright. Petofi laughs and declares that Barnabas now has no choice, and must take him to the future. Meanwhile, Charles Delaware Tate works on the portrait of Quentin Collins, and marvels at how much of Quentin's soul is captured on the canvas. Tate briefly entertains the thought of destroying it, but is interrupted by Count Petofi, who seems aware of Tate's impulse and threatens that Tate will suffer if the painting is destroyed. Petofi reminds Tate that his "assignment" is to paint for as long and as well as he can. Beth begs Quentin to take her and Quentin's daughter away from Collinwood, but he insists that the only way to lift the curse is to stay at Collinwood. Charity begs Beth to stay away from Quentin because of the curse. Charity visits Tate as he finishes the portrait of Quentin. Charity announces that she no longer wants her portrait painted because she is afraid he would see a horrible secret and reveal it in a painting of her. She warns Tate to stay indoors when the moon is full. Tate realizes that Quentin is the werewolf. Petofi, eavesdropping on their visit, decides to deal with Charity before she talks too much. Petofi visits Quentin at Collinwood and tells him he will save Jamison at the proper time. But his more immediate concern is to save Quentin--he is in grave danger from Charity Trask after showing her her father's confession. He says he will save Quentin because he is part of the future. He takes away Charity's voice. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Count Petofi: Turn your back on him. Turn your back on him now, Beth Chavez, or you will die, and spend eternity as a vampire. ---- : Count Petofi: She came to you because you are powerful. She left you because I am more powerful. ---- : Charles: This portrait has captured more than Quentin Collins's face and body; it's captured his heart and mind and soul. It is Quentin Collins! ---- : Charles (looking at Petofi's hand): It's amazing. : Petofi: Amazing? Again, a pallid little word to describe the torrent of miracles that flow from this hand. ---- : Petofi (to Quentin, while "Shadows of the Night" is playing): Your taste in music is so melancholy, Mr. Collins, for a young man with the whole world before him. ---- : Quentin: What gods do you swear on? : Petofi: I have but one, and his name is Petofi. Dramatis personae * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask *David Selby as Quentin Collins *Thayer David as Count Petofi *Roger Davis as Charles Delaware Tate *Terry Crawford as Beth Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * This episode was pre-empted for coverage of a celebration for the astronauts in Chicago. Originally scheduled for August 13, it was shifted forward a day to August 14. This pushed several episode numbers "out-of-sync", i.e Friday episodes ending in a 5 or 0, until 823/824 was double numbered. * The Collinsport Afghan appears at Charles' studio on the sofa. *There are no credits or cast list for this episode. Story * Count Petofi mentions ' ', a nymph that talked too much. She made the gods angry, and they were forced to deal with her, much to her eternal sorrow. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Charles: It is Quentin Collins. * TIMELINE: Day 315 begins, and will end in 819. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Bloopers and continuity errors * In the final scenes of 817, the middle chain around Barnabas' coffin had been opened by Beth. In the review scene at the beginning of 818, the chain has been secured by the lock. * A boom microphone can be seen over Count Petofi's head as he enters Charles' studio. * Thayer David accidentally bumps the hanging light fixture in Charles' studio. * Someone coughs off-stage as Charity confronts Beth in the drawing room. * As Quentin stands to answer the door, the top of the set and studio lights are briefly seen. * When Quentin and Beth are talking in the drawing room, there appears to be a tape edit. These are rare, and when they happen, you can usually tell by a dramatic jump in the picture. This time, however, there is a slight dissolve, which suggests a new tape editing technology was used. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 818 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 818 - The Green LightCategory:Dark Shadows episodes